A Dissertation of the Potterverse A colletion of Character Essays
by talenkarr
Summary: I have writers block until such time it clears I am doing these essays on the characters. It is to help me figure who the bad guys are where the story begins in the first scene in the dark truth and not do a second rate job. so injoy my essays
1. Chapter 1

I have writers block so I am writing my opinons and beliefs in a collection of essays to better grasp the characters and whether I will be sticking to the original personalitys or whether I remake them.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore is the worst sort of "good guy" Every thing is done for the greater good, no matter how bad. So I have to ask how much bad has to be done until the greater good good is no longer good? Lets examine the facts shall we?

**Pre Harry Years**

When his Sister was killed by ether his wand or Grindwalds why did he not drag him back so they could face justice? Yes I am fully aware that Grindwald was his "lover/boyfriend" and it would be a tramatizing experince but he had several years to deal and then do the right thing. Why did he wait so long to do it then? It is my belief the ONLY reason he after decades of ignoring the monsterious actions of Gellert he finailly did something was because grindwald was finaily making a move on England and Albus didn't want to be caught in his lies. Yes I mean lies. lets face it if he didn't lie about what happened to his sister he would of ended up in Azkaban. Not getting just a broken nose from his brother.

Albus constantly overlooked what the Maruders did he allowed rampant bulling in school and because of this he damn near got Snape killed. Bullying should never be toleratted espeically by a "teacher". His blyant house favoritizem was unexceptable. I understand not informing the board about Lupins condition, and telling about what Sirius did but he should of nailed the offending partys butt to the wall till kingdom come. his actions probley caused more kids to follow the dark dick than anything. (sarcam)Way to go albus. (even more sarcasim) You are such a role model. (smack to the back of the head) Dumb ass.

Why in the hell was there no trial for Sirius?! He was the Chief warlock of Wisengott And the leader of the Order Of the Phoinex he was the (el)legal gardian of the B.W.L. He owed way to many people a explination. he could of talked Crouch into it under the guise of "making a example" giving people closer. but of course he didn't. I think he did it to control Harry but on the chance I'm wrong. There was a lot of people effected by Sirius's crime they needed that trial. He pulled a "oh well" and slacked of on his responiblitly

If you were a mother in Lily Potters Shoes Would you not get the most powerful man in Britan to cast the fidelus on your house? I would and be cause he Was the one Slinging the spell there is NO POSSIBLE WAY he did not know that Peter was the secret keeper. He set Sirius up and did jack not help him.

Lastly He had no legal right to place Harry anywhere. Sirius Black was at the house Why did he have Hagrid take him? Harry Was with his Leagal gaurden. He should of told Hagrid to take him there. Not the Durselys. this is where my firm belief that he wanted Harry under his control comes from. this is where my lothing started. this is where I opened my eyes.

**The Harry Years**

**First Year**

Ether he never checked on his (el)legaly given charged (Harry). Or knew and never did a damn thing about the abuse Harry suffered and make no mistake it was abuse. Even with Figg watching, how the hell was she to contact him. No owl. Can't work a floo. Can't make a patronus if a emergency Harry was screwed. The Dursley would of never physically abused Harry in front of the nebiors But you can't tell me she didn't see the bruses when Petunia hit him with the frying pan. And she didn't see him getting denied food. But she can't say she didn't see the effects it took on his body. She wasn't blind! She Baby sat him for christ sake!

After his first trip to the hospital wing He would of had ample proof of the continued abuse. But still had him return to the Durslys. He could of notified the police and had him removed form the house. Harry knew by them he was famous and old Voldy was out to get him he could of stayed at school the Weaslys could of raised him. But no he got sent back

After realizing his meeting at the M.o.M. was a diversion he could of apperated back. Been at the mirror waiting for Old moldy-butt. Or put a couple of trusted guards to watch the mirror making sure Harry was never in danger. He could of listen to Snape when he told him about Quirrel A Elven year old child had no busniss fighting ANY homicidail lunatitic of any sort. Even if he was only stuck on someone elses head.

**Second Year**

After finding out that Harry was imprisoned By his Uncle and Aunt on privit Dr. bars on the windows even, he still sent him back and again did nothing about the abuse. because of the blood wards

Knowing full well who the real "heir" was he did nothing to make sure that. It wasn't Harry.

Knowing Hagrid wasn't the culpret many years ago he never investigated what realy happened proving Hagrid inoccent. and letting him contunie his education.

Why was Hagrid never issued another wand? nor given tutoring after he was found inoccent

Dumbldore was supposed to be this super intelligent person but when all the deaths happing in or around the girls Bth. room he could figure out what happened? He never asked Myrtle once how she died? He set Harry up to deal with his responsablity. and shierked his.

Ginny was possed by a dark lord WHERE THE HELL WAS HER TRAMA HEALER?! All she got was a couple of days under madam pomfrys care. A pat on the head and shoved off...Seriously?! don't you think that was a little slack assed?!

**Third year**

For thirteen years he knew that Sirius black was inocent but never demanded a trial. A little truth potion. and he would of been exonerated. But he didn't You have to ask yourself why. The only reason I could think of is he wanted to keep control of Harry.

Knowing full well the night of the students return. how bad the Dementores were for Harry he should of set him up with patronise lessons emeditly. but no, It was Harry asking for lessons after almost falling off his broom and breaking his neck. Not dumble-puppetmaster- dore.

I don't think it's chance that Remus Lupin was the D.A.D.A. teacher that year. I think he was setting it up so the werewolf killed Sirius. As far as remus knew Black killed the only family he ever knew. That along with Snape and a pissed of harry I think he fully expected them to kill Black. He probly thought Pettigrew was dead so it would clean up so many lose ends

Instead of borrowing the time turner from Hermonie he sent a couple of hormonaly challenged teens/preteens of to deal with dementores, a were wolf, a "mass murder (petigrew) and god only knew what al by themselves. Yeah thats parenting gold *insert all sarcasim here*

stil returned him to the Durleys and the abuse

**Fourth Year**

Mad Eye Moody was supposed to be one of his oldest and dearest friends. How the hell could he not notice Moody was acting differnt?!

As soon as Harrys name came out for that goblet he should of postponed the tournament until he figured out what the heck was going on the was no metion of not being able to postpone it. he knew harrys Life was again in jepordy and did nothing. At the verey least he should of told Harry to lose so he wouldn't be in danger.

When he was ported back. And the hoopla died down a bit he should of sat him down and gone over every single reason why he needed to be protected. By this time he figured out what was what. As gaurdian He should of taught him to gaurd his mind. kept him over the summer and teach him everthing he needed to survive NOT lock him away unaware and barely guarded.

suprise suprise returned to the Dursleys

**Fifth Year**

Three words. Illegeal. Blood. Quills.

no investigation into the Demetors

having Snape teach him to control his mind. A known bully? Some one who hasn't the ablity to tell the difference between a child hood tormentore dead over ten years. And and child several years removed?! yeah he realy wanted to guard Harry's mind.

By now he knows if you don't tell Harry or Hermione whats going on they will find out and the will get into as much danger doing it. **BUT HE DIDN'T SAY A DAMN THING! A**nd in doing so caused the real guarden Sirius black to die. A God Father is supposed to care for the child if anything happens to the childeren. It is my firm belief he wanted to control, compel, and, use harry as he saw fit. whether or not he meant it to use him as a weapon or he really meant well it was not it was not his disision to make.

At the trial he gave no words of incoragment. Not even a note to say he was going to be okay, or pat on the head. Nothing. Oh I know what Dumbledore said was his reason, but still a hand on his shoulder, to assure him.

Once again at the Dursleys even if it was just a week the smart thing would be to let him stay at the school.

Oh one more thing I know that Rowlings said that riddle was incapable of love but, how much you wanna bet that the orphinage where he grew up was horrible until he got control of his magic. I've been in the foster system. no child should be forced to live in those conditions. I think all his muggle hating styms from their again he as a teacher should of looked into that not traeted a child with suspision

**6 th Year**

Although he only spent a week at the Dursleys When Albus showed up All he did was act as if the dursleys I.E. muggles were beneth him and PROVED that he knew full well how the Dursleys treated poor Harry. Athough he had the ablity to teach Harry how to defend himself against death eaters, Voldemort, and other nastys. But all he did was lead Harry by the nose to his way of thinking. When he could of said "Harry your enemy has horcruxes. This is what they are, and I think you might be one." Harry has a SEVER hero complex he would of done the same thing as before but gone about it in a way that would of not made him have to die. He could of prepared Harry so much better in his reamaning year instead once again everything was do the immpossible hary. shut up and do what your told harry. oh yeah that proved benificail.

**7th Year**

Think I can't find fault? Think again. instead of leaving letters of incouragement in his will and precicse instructions to the order, he gave riddles.

He left Servus out in the cold with the order. he should of told at least one member of the order why Servus was supposed to kill him my recomendation would of been Molly, Shaklebot, and Moody. yes I am well aware he died in the first few pages but still moody would of had the brains to tell the order after and servus would of would not of been left in the cold. and most likely would of NOT died and finnaily been able to move on. And to paraphrase his brother sent 3 undertrained kids of doing god knows what to god knows where. loves his secerts don't he?

Through Out The Years

Bliant house or student favortisim is un exeptable in a teacher or headmaster. Harry had no busniuss being a first year seeker. Although Harry did save the school several times there were times even I would of thrown him in permant detetion. what the hell!

Constantly jepodizing the school

The philosipher stone should of never been stuck in a cordor in a school full of kids.

The kids should of been sent home at the first attack second year.

Their should of been arours and hit wizards patrolling inside the school third.

fourth year Death eater or not Moody never should of been allowed near children the man is a menace.

So on and so forth all for the greater good. he risked countless of childrens lives REPEATIDLY!

Servus Snape should of never of taught in that school that should of been aparent the first semester he taught. His talent was waisted teaching. A smart man would of talked the board into funding research for him. All of the patents the school would of shared would of made the school never of needed funding again. instead he put a bitter emotionally scared and stunted man, who needed vast amounts of therapy in charge of impressionable children. he probably chased off more future potion masters than he created.

"Albus Dumbledore of to Many Hats" that is paraphrase from one of the storys I have read on fanfiction.I can't remeber which one but it is true how could a man with so many jobs be able to consentraite enough to do a good job? guarden, teacher, headmaster, head of Wisengott, leader Of the Order. so on and so forth Deligation use it!

I think I am the only one who caught this and this I am willing to consed as a honest mistake but why was Remus Lupin the only werewolf to be taught under his headship? There could of been at least two more taught. why only Lupin? it has always bugged me. The more he taught the better chance the werewolves would of been and more likely that they would of sided with him and told Greyback to shove it. They in turn could of taught other wolves what they needed to know. to be a better member of magicail sociaty and gained more exceptence.

I am Dumbldore the great and powerful Oz

He never said he knew everthing I will admit that. He just acted like it. All the time other people proved him wrong only one opoligy ONE and even then it took sirius dieing to get that halve assed one.

and finaily those "blood wards" yes they worked as long as he considered that place home but if You lived in harrys shoes would you call that home. i wouldn't the wards did not exsit. most likely he put alot of wards that did and said they were Lilys. He is just luckly Harry Didn't Die in the Durselys care. Siriously A FRYING PAN TO THE HEAD!

Like I said he is the worst sort of good guy. And in my opinion his greater good was no better than Grindwald Or Voldemort. Grindwald wanted to "save" muggles from themselves and caused great devistation through out the contintail Eroupe. Voldemort want to save the wizarding cultur and traditions and butchered muggle and muggle borns. Dumbldore was no better he thought he knew better than others and others died

* * *

Yeas I did use parts of my face page but I wrote it so I can reuse it again


	2. sevus snape

The Two Faces of

Severus Snape

Fan Fiction vs. Cannon

Severus Snape is a complex but at the same time very simple charactar. I have noticed in the world of fanfiction he is a better developed "person". But in the cannon world he is the archatype for the "abuse cycle"

First and formost I wanted clear that I can not stand the cannon Snape. He is lothesome, selfish, highly abusive and never should of been alowed anywhere near children. He repeated the cycle of abuse that his father gave him, and allowed his hate to consume him. Although I am a total fan girl of fanfic Snape, the fact that he was so romaticised by most the female population scares me...much like Twilight.

Was that a dig at twilight Yes and no. Yes I think Twilight is some of the most hackneed worthless popular twaddle I have ever had the missfortune to read. And can find only ONE good thing to say about it. But the more important comparrason has more to do with the non bashing aspect.

Several clinical therapists have made numerous points on how the most signifacant relationships and personalitys in twilight are abusive and or self distuctive. Cannon snape would fit right in. He continues the cycle of abuse and self harm through out all seven books. His actions twards Nevielle and Harry are cases of extreme verbal abuse. His delving into dark arts could be equated to drug abuse. Becoming a death eater could be likened to jioning a gang, and supporting his violent tendencys. so on and so forth.

I will admit there are a few times. that he had shown to be of worth. Stepping in front of a rampaging werewolf comes to mind. But when one of your students has you as a boggart you need to take a good hard look at your self.

Finaily lets take a look at his obssesion with Lilly. No I don't mean love I mean obbsession. Knowing Lilly as he did, he still didn't care if Harry died as long as Lilly was saved. Did he think Lilly would not of cared if Harry died, and she lived? Did he think she would just get over it? He wanted to posses her. If Riddle kept his word and allowed Lilly to live while killing Harry Lilly as he knew her, would have died right allong with here child. The worst pain I could ever imagine would be losing my child. I can't even comprehend that kind of pain.

My grand mother lost her last child my uncle John Paul. he was still born. And until the day he died, just thinking about him would bring her to tears. 50 years later. That is the pain his selfish desires would of brought her.

No I do not like Cannon Snape he is vile and should of been locked away for everybodys safety.

And if you disagree I parafrase Rowling herself

*The reason that Snape abused Neville long bottom is because voldemort could of gone after the long bottoms instead of the potters and Lilly would still be alive.

* Everytime Servus looks at Harrys eyes, he feels guilty causing him to lash out and verbly attack Harry.

Do you need anymore reason?

Fan Fic Sape is mostly what Snape would of been like if he made the right choices. This Snape I like This snape I am sooo crushing over. This snape is worthy of respect. It also doesn't hurt that allan Rickman inspired him. I'll admit I have been crushing on Rickman since Dogma (really good movie you should see it) I and many other women have been fan girling over Rickman for years. And the way he portrayed Snape made him cannon fooder for all our day dreams and MA rated fantasys what ever hey may be. So I blame/thank Him for being the corner stone of FanFic Snape.

The reason I like Fan Fic Snape and most others, by and Whole he has let go of his hate. He has learned from his mistakes. and threw thoughs few shinning moments were able to grow. Now I know there are some "Snapes" out there that are even worse than the cannon. And some that make cannon snape look like Rebecca from Sunny Brook farm, but the Snape friendly stories they are the ones I like. there is a fan fic writer Called Mrs Figg. (she does a lot of nsfw) she portrays him as I like best. He is still hard but he is some one who has learned his lesson, and grew to some one you can respect. And yes I like the naughty side of him...alot *hem* moving on

In many of the stories he relizes he is repeting his fathers destuctive patterns and stops them. He relizes he is blaming Harry for somthing that isn't his fault and stops.

He is what many who have been in a abusive relationship whether it be with there parent spouse or other person. We try to make sure that the cycle of abuse stops with them, and does not continue with us.

That in my eyes makes him as much of a hero as Harry in my eyes. I fight every day to make sure I don't follow in the same patterns as my parents. Most days it's easy. But some times it is so hard not to last out that I would rather have all my teeth pulled out with out noviccaine than fight against what I was taught. Needless to say I admire fanfic snape for learning and growing beyound his rage.

In all of the characters there is no such simalaritys and yet such division between Cannon and fafic that can be liked unto Janos the roman god of the dead (look him up) Janos was one "man". But if you died depending how you lived your life you saw one of two faces. One kind and welcoming. Or the other face the face that gave birth to all your nightmares. That is how I see Severus snape. A character that is a true dicotomy between good and evil.


End file.
